If I Never Knew You
by brittanyrenne46
Summary: Jughead is in love with Archie. But with the drama with Grundy, will Jug be able to tell Archie how he feels? (sorry suck at summaries. please read!)


If I never knew you (Riverdale fanfic)

Jughead Jones sat across from his ex-friend Archie Andrews. The night of the game, Archie had offered him a meal at Pop`s which Jughead gladly took. As he stuffed his face with fries, Jughead noticed Archie looking out the window lost in thought. ''What are you thinking about Andrews?'' asked Jughead. ''Uh, nothing.'' Mumbled Archie. ''You're a terrible liar. You know that, right?'' ''Am I that easy to read?'' asked Archie. ''Yes.'' Said Jughead taking a fry. ''Well, I should tell you. It's about Betty and Veronica.'' ''Of course.'' thought Jughead. ''What about them? You can't pick?'' ''Nope.'' Archie sighed. ''What do I do?'' ''I don't want to be a part of this. But I should help him.'' Jughead sighed. ''Move on. There are other girls out there, man.'' ''Or boys.'' He said to himself. ''I wish I can.'' Said Archie. He sighed sadly. Jughead took a sip of his shake as he thought. ''Will Archie ever know how I really feel about him? All the hints I have dropped should help. But he won't get them! And I am so not ready to tell him.'' ''But that's why I have you. You help get these things off my mind.'' Archie smiled. God, his perfect smile. Jughead starred into his honey colored eyes. ''Jug? You ok?'' ''Uh, yeah. I`m fine.'' Said Jughead. ''Come on. I`ll walk you home.'' Said Archie.

''They are both so amazing. That's the problem.'' Said Archie. Jughead tried to not yell at Archie to shut up. He has been talking nonstop about Betty and Veronica for the past 10 minutes! Jughead felt Archie brush his hand with his. He blushed. Luckily, Archie was still too busy talking to notice. ''Well, here we are. Thanks for the food.'' Said Jughead. ''No problem. I just want to be friends again. I have been a dick and I`m sorry.'' Said Archie. ''It`s ok, man. You made an effort. That's all I wanted.'' Said Jughead. ''Good.'' Jughead has no idea what made him do what he does next. He kissed Archie. Then pulled back. ''I-sorry.'' Mumbled Jughead. He ran to the door. ''Jug! Wait!'' called Archie. He closed the door and leaned against it. ''Why did I do that?'' he thought.

The next day, Jughead was sitting at his normal lunch table. ''Hey. Can we talk?'' Archie walked up to the table. ''About what?'' ''Last night. We can't pretend it never happened.'' ''Yes, we can. I am'' said Jughead. Archie sat down. ''Please, Jug. Why did you kiss me?'' he asked. Jughead sighed. He could see Archie would not let this go. ''I like you, ok? A lot. I was scared you would not feel the same.'' Said Jughead. ''Oh.'' ''Oh? That's all you have to say?'' ''Well, what do you want me to say?'' asked Archie. ''I don't know. What you're thinking is a good start.'' Said Jughead. ''Okay. Here is what I'm thinking. We have been friends for years, Jug. And I have no idea how long you have liked me. But I just want to stay friends. I'm scared that being something more will hurt our friendship.'' Said Archie. Jughead sighed. ''Is that really what your scared of? Or is it something else?'' he asked. ''What?'' '''Are you scared you reputation will get ruined if you went out with me?'' asked Jughead. ''Your my best friend, Jug. And you know very well there is no other reason.'' Said Archie. ''You sure?'' ''Yes! I don't give a damn about reputation. I care about you, Jug.'' Said Archie. ''Then prove it. Look me in the eyes right now and saw you don't have feelings. If you do, I will drop the whole thing.'' Said Jughead. Archie sighed and looked at Jughead. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Was he in love with Jughead? ''Okay. Maybe I do like you. A lot.'' He said finally. Jughead was shocked. ''Really?'' ''Yeah.'' ''Then you won't mind if I do this.'' Jughead kissed him. Archie closed his eyes and put his arms around Jughead`s waist. They stayed like that for a minute. Then Jughead pulled back. ''You felt it?'' he asked. ''Yes.'' Said Archie. ''Are you going to dump Grundy?'' whispered Jughead. ''Yeah. For you.'' ''Good.'' Jughead kissed him again.

Archie stood outside of Ms. Grundy`s door. ''Ok. You can do this. Just go in and tell her it's over.'' He opened the door. ''Ms. Grundy?'' ''Oh. Hi. I was not expecting you.'' Grundy walked out from behind the piano. ''I was not expecting to come in here.'' Said Archie. ''I was just finishing a song. So, what's up?'' asked Ms. Grundy. Archie looked at Ms. Grundy. Would he really be able to do this? He has to. For Jughead. ''I uh think we need to break up.'' ''What? Why? I thought it was going so well!'' ''It was. I just found someone else. Someone I can actually go out with.'' Said Archie. ''Oh. Ok. Who is it?'' ''Jughead.'' ''So your gay?'' asked Ms. Grundy. ''No. Bi.'' Said Archie. ''Hm. Well, I understand.'' ''Really?'' ''Yes. I don't have to worry about losing my job anymore. So yes. I am good. Can we kiss just one more time?'' Archie sighed. ''Yeah.'' He said. He kissed her. They sat on the desk. Ms. Grundy shoved Archie down on it. ''Wait.'' ''Can we have break up sex?'' ''No. No sex!'' said Archie. ''Come on! It's after school hours! No one's going to see!'' she said. ''No! Stop!'' yelled Archie. She took off his pants. ''Stop!'' Archie was now in tears. Then his jacket came off. Then his shirt. ''No. Stop. Please! Help!'' yelled Archie. ''Like I said, after school hours. No one is dumb enough to stay.'' She kissed him hard and fast. Archie tried to fight back. But somehow Ms. Grundy was stronger than him. The door opened. ''Archie!'' Jughead ran in and kicked Ms. Grundy in the back. She fell. ''You ok?'' he asked. ''Yeah.'' Archie put his clothes back on. ''Let's go.'' Said Jughead. They ran out.

''Thanks for saving me yesterday.'' ''No problem. I could not stand seeing that bitch take advantage of you anymore.'' Said Jughead. They were sitting in class. Betty was talking to Veronica. Reggie was hitting on yet another girl. Cheryl was painting her nails. Mr. Weatherby came on the PA. ''Jughead Jones, please report to my office.'' Archie looked at him. ''What if this is about Grundy?'' he asked. ''I'll tell him the truth. Don't worry.'' Jughead got his bag and left.

Archie could not take it. Jug has been gone a whole hour. At lunch, Archie went to go look into the office. He saw Jughead sitting there with his head down. His dad was there. So was Ms. Grundy. Archie opened the door a little to listen. ''Sir, you don't understand! She pretty much raped Archie!'' said Jughead. ''Why would I have sexual relations with a student?'' asked Grundy. ''Hitting a teacher gets you expelled, Mr. Jones.'' ''I had a good reason!'' said Jughead. ''Well, unless I hear it from Mr. Andrews himself-'' ''Your about to.'' Archie walked in. Jughead sighed. ''Thank God!'' he said. ''Ms. Grundy did have sex with me. Well tried. But that's not the whole story.'' ''What? Yes it is.'' Said Jughead. ''No. I'm doing this honestly. This summer, I fell in love with her. It started with a ride then I guess went further. We were together on the weekend of the 4th. So not all of this is her fault, sir.'' Said Archie. ''Hm. So you were dating before this?'' ''Yes, sir.'' Said Archie. ''Well, I guess I have no choice. Grundy, your fried. When asked I shall say that you decided to quit. That lets you get another job. And I won't call the cops.'' He turned to Archie. ''I really should have you expelled. But since you came clean, I can just put that as a suspension.'' ''Yes, sir.'' Said Archie. ''Woah! Really? HE gets off light and I get fired?'' ''Don't push it. You're lucky I'm not calling the cops and you can get another job. You did rape a student.'' Grundy sighed. ''Now I will have to call your father.'' ''Fair enough.'' ''Mr. Jones you may go.'' Jughead got up and hugged Archie. ''Good luck.'' ''Thanks.'' He gave him a quick peck on the lips and left.

''So how bad is it?'' asked Jughead. He was on the phone with Archie. ''Not as bad as I thought. I guess being almost raped helped.'' Said Archie. ''So grounded?'' ''Yep. For a month.'' ''That sucks.'' ''Yep. And I'm stuck here the next week so I will have nothing to do but work on my music.'' ''And that's a bad thing?'' ''Not really. I just hope coach is forgiving too.'' ''Don't worry. I talked to him. He said he will still let you play Friday.'' ''What? How?'' ''I never give away my secrets.'' Said Jughead. ''Thanks. That means a lot.'' ''Hey. If you had not walked in the office when you did, I'd be at boarding school!'' said Jughead. ''Yeah. Come over after school?'' ''You know I will.'' Said Jughead. ''Cool. I love you.'' ''I love you too Red.'' Archie laughed at the nickname Jughead gave him in 1st grade. ''Good night.'' ''Goodnight, Jug.'' Archie hung up and smiled. Nothing could ruin this.

Grundy waited outside. She looked up at a bedroom window. ''Come on.'' She said. The light went out. ''Bingo!'' She put on the mask and put her gun in her pocket. She got out of the car and went in the yard.

The next day after school, Jughead was biking to Archie`s house. He saw something odd. There was an ambulance in the driveway. Cop cars were parked outside. ''What the hell?'' He saw Betty and Veronica standing there. ''What happened?'' ''We don't know.'' Said Betty. Jughead saw Mr. Andrews crying. ''No.'' he thought. A paramedic came out of the house with a stretcher. It had a body bag on it. ''NO!'' Jughead felt his heart race with fear. He peeked over a tall man in front of him. He saw a flash of red hair before the bag was zipped. ''NO!'' Jughead fell to the ground in a crying heap of tears. Betty knelt down and hugged him. Veronica also knelt by him and hugged him. The three of them just sat together crying.

A week later, Jughead sat at the church next to Betty. She was wiping tears. ''Another young life gone. What is going on in this town?'' asked Mrs. Blossom. ''I don't know. But what if my daughter is next?'' asked Mrs. Cooper. ''Or mine?'' asked a worried Ms. Lodge. ''Let's not assume here, guys.'' Said Mr. Jones. ''First Jason and now Archie. The killer must have a thing against red heads.'' whispered Reggie. Jughead saw Archie laying in the casket. He looked so peaceful. ''Who did this to you?'' he thought. ''The same person who killed me.'' Jughead turned and saw Jason Blossom. ''Jason?'' ''Where?'' asked Betty looking around. ''We need your help, Jughead. Archie and I.'' said Jason. ''Oh, God.'' Thought Jughead.

To be continued…


End file.
